The Proposal
by AestheticSorbet
Summary: -into the future- Just jake prosping really, how you all like it. (Oneshot)


Hi! This is my first story one here hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer I own no one

Jake sat in the car and took deep breath as he stared at his phone. The time read 9:37 pm. He knew his girlfriend would probably take a few extra minutes to finish but, he wanted to be early. Thought he held on tight to a small black box that was in his coat pocket.

Getting out he entered into apartment complex with some lilies in hand he grabbed last minute. He reached to floor and walked up to the door he knew all to well, knocking on the door softly he heard Izzy call out "Coming!" He expected a wide door open but instead she, peaked her head out.

"Jake.. your early.." she cried, "Stop being early."

Jake chuckled, "oh so now your not going to let me in? How rude Isabella."

"Yes as matter fact. Go, you can wait in the lobby, bye bye."

With that she slammed the door in his face, leaving Jake to sigh and reluctantly went down to lobby where he waited. A few moments later

heard heels clacking up to him.

"Ready to go?"

The pirate lad turned to face the lass and was appalled at his girlfriend. She was wearing a Smokey eye look, and ruby red lips that complimented her face, though he was mostly appalled at her dress which was a wine colored double slit dress with v heart neckline that exposed her cleavage , and black stilettos that had red bottoms.

 _"Gorgeous"_

Izzy chuckled as she saw her boyfriend's face it was honestly amusing to see him so stunned.

"Jakey, are you done staring?"

Jake snapped back to reality and got up nodded a little to fast. "Ye-Yes, you look Uhm, Gorgeous..."

Izzy giggled at that, "Thank you."

The lad then took his maiden's hand as they headed out to his car.

 _"God, how am I going to do this?? What if she says no??"_

In the car the two discussed various things from their upcoming graduation to friends and gossip and what not, until Izzy asked.

"So where, are you taking me on this 'super special' date?"

Jake smiled at her, "Ha, I'm not telling you."

Izzy pouted, "It better not be Ross's recording studio or one of Robbie's quote 'comedy' shows."

Jake gave her a look in which she immediately glared back. He actually attempted to purpose once at one of his good friends Tori's shows and the singer herself would help. When it came time to ask, he discovered that Izzy had left and later found out she wasn't very impressed with the special date.

He tried again another time but it end with Izzy giving him the silent treatment for weeks.

And charm wasn't on his side for a third time as Jake had lost the ring and found it few days later damaged and the diamond smashed and used as evidence in his CSI course.

"Trust me I think you'll like where were going."

"Mmm ."

A couple of minutes later Jake pulled into the parking lot and got out Izzy did the same. He took her hand and lead her to the entrance.

"Since you didn't like the other date ideas I had to do some research, but I've decided to take you to-"

"THE CARNIVAL!? Oh thank god! Yes! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Izzy ecstatically told him pulling him along.

 _"Well what do you know? Those stupid junkie freaks were actually..right."_

Jake said to himself.

After paying for some tickets the two were off, they walked around for a bit went on a few rides, ate some food and finally went to the games.

Jake was currently trying to knock down some milk jugs to win Izzy a prize, but he was having no real luck.

"Oooohh sorry, boy looks like you lost again!" The booth man announced as Jake groaned in defeat as looked at his girlfriend in sorrow.

"Sorry iz, I don't think I'll win this one. How about another game?"

Izzy however growled in frustration as she stepped out of her heels and gave them to Jake who appeared confused.

"I'll have a go."

"Alrighty Missy that'll be 5 dollars."

Izzy pulled out a five dollar from her chest and handed to the man who wasn't fazed.

All Jake could do was blink.

She immediately threw the first ball which knocked down two, but missed with the second and on the third somehow managed to hit the last one.

"WELL WE GOTTA A WINNER!" The booth man announced, "What's your prize missy?"

Izzy pointed to a hot pink playboy bunny cushion, she then turned to Jake with a smile, "here a gift from your loving girlfriend." And handed him the bunny.

"Wow, thanks."

In return he gave her back her stilettos, in which she gladly put back on. The couple hand in hand then walked away. For the past hour the two were having fun, but the fun has to end for the carnival was closing.

"Aw, guess we gotta go jake." Izzy told him as she watched people heading towards the entrance.

Jake looked at his phone it was about 10:50 it

was now or never.

"It might be the end for the fair but, not for us." With that Jake took Izzy's hand and lead her toward the shore.

There wasn't many people there, which was perfectly fine.

The moon was over the horizon and it's reflection showed on the calm waves.

The stars in the sky were twinkling brightly but, three stood out more brightly than the others.

Jake laid down a towel he got earlier from the carnival and the two pirates sat down.

It was peaceful.

"Can you believe it, Iz we've been dating for like years.." Jake told his girlfriend who nodded in response

"It has been along time hasn't? People outta thought we be married!" Izzy giggled at that, but Jake said nothing as he just stared out into the water.

"You remember this right? Me, you and the moon..."

"Our first kiss... how could I forget? And remember the first time we met?"

Jake chuckled at that, the first time they met in neverland... they didn't get along at first, over time they came to tolerate with each other, and soon enough they were lovers.

"You were mean."

"You were a jerk."

"And your still mean."

"And your still a jerk."

It was then silent, Izzy cuddled in jake sides, and the only noise was the waves crashing onto the sand, and children laughing in the distance.

"Isabella..." Jake started, "When we finally started to get along.. I saw the side of you I never thought I see, a softer side of you. You care for(almost) everyone, you help out in times of need, and you've helped me learned how to relax sometimes and not be so serious... that was especially helped needed during times like this, I mean we're about to graduate soon.."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah.. sometimes I wish we could back to the simpler times.."

Jake looked at her and smiled, "but if we back to the simpler times then I wouldn't be able to ask you this..."

Jake took her hands and with a wide smile he said, "Isabella, will you stop being my girlfriend-"

"WHAT??! JACOB ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!!" She shouted at him as she stood up.

 _Gotcha_

"You didn't lemme finish!"

Jake then got on knee, revealing the little box, containing a diamond ring. Izzy felt tears welling up in her eyes they were threatening to fall as she listened to what Jake had to say.

"Isabella, I want to take the next step with you, through all the trials and errors you stayed by my side, you have always been a loyal and honest girl, and I wouldn't know what I would do with you... So will you stop being my girlfriend and be my wife?"

Izzy now had a full smile completed with happy tears and running mascara, she sniffed, "You-YOU Idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

Jake chuckled as he took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"so yes..?"

"Yes, now kiss me you idiot."

Jake gratefully agreed as he kissed her. The moon rose high and in the distant clapping could be heard from the children that were on the beach earlier.

Jake couldn't be happier that he finally had gotten the girl of his dreams.

This is it! Hope you guys liked it be sure to review please!


End file.
